Perayaan? dan Cerita-Cerita Lain
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Kumpulan kisah-kisah absurd lagi tak penting dari OTP langka yang mengambil setting di ruang dormitori. SuLay. BxB
1. Perayaan?

**Perayaan?**

 **SuLay**

 **BxB**

 **-000-**

"Kau tahu?" Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan penuh arti, sengaja menggantung pertanyaannya untuk memancing rasa penasaran Sang Kekasih yang baru saja meletakkan pantat di tepi ranjang dalam kamarnya ini.

"Apa?"

Bagai ikan melahap umpan, Yixing--kekasihnya--langsung memasang tampang penasaran.

"Kita baru saja memenangkan 'peperangan'," Joonmyeon seakan memberi petunjuk seraya melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Peperangan?" Yixing tampak bingung. Seperti biasa, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut, menambah kesan menggemaskan yang memancing hasrat Joonmyeon untuk menangkup wajah manisnya dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang.

"Oh, maksudmu _voting_ untuk Piala Dunia itu, ya?" Sepasang matanya yang sayu mendadak berbinar, khas Yixing begitu dia memahami sesuatu.

Joonmyeon terkekeh, dalam hati gemas bukan main melihat tampang Yixing yang super menggemaskan.

"Pintar," dia memuji kekasihnya dengan tulus seraya mengusak poni milik Yixing, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya melalui bahasa nonverbal.

"Nah, berhubung kita baru saja memenangkan 'peperangan', tidak ada salahnya kalau kita merayakannya," kata Joonmyeon.

"Tadi 'kan sudah," Yixing menanggapi sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kembali memperlihatkan tampang bingung yang kelewat menggemaskan di mata Joonmyeon. "Masa mau lagi? Aku masih kekenyangan, Joon. Baekhyun kelewatan. Masa aku disuruh menghabiskan pizza. Aku bisa gendut."

Pemuda manis menjurus cantik itu menunduk, memandangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan sedih.

"Aku 'kan sudah janji pada diriku sendiri tak bakal makan di atas jam delapan, tapi hari ini aku melanggar janjiku sendiri."

Mendengar penuturan Yixing yang masuk kategori keluhan, Joonmyeon kontan harus susah payah menahan tawanya. Demi apa, kekasihnya itu laki-laki dan kerap mengaku _manly_ , tetapi kenapa hanya gara-gara makanan Yixing jadi sensitif seperti anak gadis yang takut gendut? Halo, apa kabar _gym_ dan segala jenis olahraga yang bisa dilakukan di sana, Cinta?

 _'Si Cinta ini benar-benar...,'_ Joonmyeon membatin, geli.

"Tadi 'kan ramai-ramai," Joonmyeon buru-buru mengalihkan atensi Yixing melalui suaranya. Pemilik paras tampan yang disebut-sebut bernuansa _angelic_ ini pun menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Sang Kekasih. Seolah tak ingin menciptakan jarak, Joonmyeon sengaja memepet kekasihnya.

"Berdua saja belum, 'kan?" Dia menambahkan dengan penuh arti. Satu tangannya terulur, kembali menyasar rambut Yixing yang sehalus sutera. Dibelai-belainya rambut Yixing dengan penuh sayang, sementara tatapannya tak lepas dari paras ayu milik Sang Kekasih.

"Oh."

Raut wajah Yixing yang semula agak muram gara-gara mengingat dirinya 'makan di atas jam 8' mendadak berubah, digantikan raut wajah yang terkesan malu-malu. Kepalanya yang cantik tertunduk, sementara jari-jemari lentik miliknya tak diduga-duga bergerak anggun, perlahan tapi pasti membuka kaus _oranye_ bertuliskan _Why Always Me?_ yang dikenakannya.

"Peraturannya masih sama, ya." Yixing tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak boleh membuat tanda di leher sampai _collarbone_. Aku tak mau pakai syal di musim panas." Pemuda manis itu tampak malu-malu, terlebih saat dia kembali menunduk untuk memandangi tubuh _topless_ -nya yang dipenuhi bekas-bekas merah keunguan di sana-sini, kecuali leher dan _collarbone_.

"Dan jangan mengisap dadaku terlalu kuat. Rasanya masih sakit," katanya dengan nada manja.

Alih-alih terpesona melihat tubuh seksi lagi mulus Yixing yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ mahakaryanya kemarin malam, Joonmyeon justru melotot kaget.

"Xing, apa yang kaulakukan? Kenapa kau malah membuka bajumu?"

Yixing kaget. Spontan dia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau mau mengajakku main perang-perangan di atas sini?" Yixing menepuk-nepuk ranjang menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Astaga!" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Xing, apa aku semesum itu sampai kau langsung kepikiran untuk membuka baju?"

"Tadi 'kan kau bilang mau merayakan berdua," Yixing berargumen, lagi-lagi tampak bingung.

"Ya, memang, tapi maksudku bukan dengan cara main perang-perangan di atas ranjang. Astaga." Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya.

"Cepat pakai kausmu lagi, Cinta," perintah Joonmyeon tanpa membuka mata.

"Jangan membuatku tergoda. Aku tak mau egois. Bercinta itu memang enak, tapi aku tahu kau banyak kesakitan juga. Cepat pakai kausmu sebelum hormonku mengambil alih kewarasanku malam ini."

Kendati bingung mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon, Yixing menurut juga untuk mengenakan kembali kausnya.

"Sudah kupakai lagi, Jantung Hati," Yixing memberitahu Joonmyeon yang bertahan menutup mata, memandu kekasihnya itu untuk membuka matanya kembali.

"Astaga. Hampir saja aku khilaf," kata Joonmyeon, kentara benar lega melihat tubuh seksi Yixing kembali tertutupi pakaian.

"Nah, Cinta. Sekarang ambil jaketmu, lalu cepat pakai. Kita pergi kencan untuk merayakan kemenangan EXO," Joonmyeon kembali menurunkan perintah.

"Apa? Kencan? Sekarang?" Yixing terbelalak. "Joon, sekarang hampir jam satu dan besok kau harus berangkat ke Malaysia!"

"Justru itu. Aku harus memanfaatkan waktu selagi denganmu. Ayolah, Cinta. Sudah terlalu lama kita tak berkencan di luar. Sebentar saja, kok. Mumpung sepi, pasti romantis. Kita bisa main-main di pinggir Sungai Han, mungkin dengan kembang api dan..." Senyuman jahil mendadak terbit di bibir Joonmyeon yang tipis.

 _"Sedikit ciuman panas,"_ dia melanjutkan lewat bisikan, diiringi gerakan alisnya yang naik-turun dengan seduktif.

"Kalau mau ciuman panas, sekarang juga bisa. Banyak juga boleh," komentar Yixing yang disertai kekehan kecil. "Tapi kalau kau mau sedikit dan di alam terbuka, baiklah. Memang sudah lama juga kita tidak pergi kencan tengah malam. Tapi ingat, Joon. Sebentar saja. Kau harus istirahat. Satu lagi. Aku tak mau kau kelepasan seperti yang dulu itu. Merepotkan sekali meladenimu di mobil hanya gara-gara kau _horny_ setelah menciumku di tepi Sungai Han."

Joonmyeon tertawa. "Tidak, tidak." Dia menangkup wajah Yixing yang ayu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri untuk memberimu kesempatan _recovery_ malam ini, Cinta."

Satu kecupan lembut nan singkat di bibir ranum Yixing mengakhiri tuturan Joonmyeon, membuahkan senyum manis di bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Kaupegang janjiku," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kupegang janjimu, Jantung Hati," balas Yixing lembut. "Baiklah. Aku ambil jaketku sekarang."

Bibir ranumnya membalas kecupan Joonmyeon dengan tak kalah lembut lagi singkat. Sama seperti Yixing barusan, senyum manis turut tersungging di bibir Joonmyeon. Di bawah siraman cahaya lampu milik kamarnya ini, Kim Joonmyeon tampak semakin cerah, tak sabar menantikan kencan tengah malamnya bersama Yixing nanti.

 **FIN**


	2. Pekerjaan Tetap?

**Pekerjaan Tetap?**

 **SuLay**

 **BxB**

 **-000-**

"Capek, ya? Sini, sini. Tidurlah di pangkuanku." Yixing menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang terlindung _boxer_ ungu cerah bermotif _Bugs Bunny_ sedang menggigit wortel. Sorot matanya yang lembut turut memanggil-manggil Joonmyeon, mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya yang baru saja mengenakan kaus rumahan segera mendekat.

"Xing, sepertinya itu mirip dialog dalam _fanfiction_ lain," kata Joonmyeon. "Barangkali kau lupa, sekarang kita ada di dalam _fanfiction_ Si Tukang Ketik Amatir Dyakonenko."

"Oh, iya ya?" Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut seperti biasa. "Ya sudah aku ganti dialognya. Mau tidur di sini, Cupcake?" Tangan lentiknya kembali menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri.

"Aku mau tidur di pelukanmu saja, Sugarpie," balas Joonmyeon, otomatis menyebutkan panggilan sayangnya untuk Yixing.

Yixing tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Hmm, boleh sih, tapi paket hemat, ya? Bukannya aku tak mau _breastfeeding_ , tapi sekarang masih siang, Cupcake. Bisa gawat kalau aku membiarkanmu _turn on_ , padahal sore nanti aku harus ke studio un--"

"Xing," Joonmyeon memotong kalimat Yixing, tampak sedikit sebal menatap paras 'paket komplet' alias 'ayu, manis, menggemaskan' milik Yixing. " _Please_ , aku ini memang mesum, tapi setidaknya masih lihat-lihat situasi dan kondisi. Apalagi sekarang aku masih capek, oke?"

"Dulu 'kan kau juga bilang begitu, Joon, tapi nyatanya kau keterusan juga," Yixing membela diri. Bibirnya yang ranum mencebik imut, memperkuat kesan menggemaskan di wajah ayunya.

"Ya itu 'kan salahmu juga. Siapa suruh mendesah? Jangan salahkan aku kalau terpancing, padahal niatku semula hanya menyusu saja, tidak lebih," kilah Joonmyeon tak mau kalah.

"Hanya menyusu saja bagaimana? Tanganmu itu kemana-mana, Vlad Dracul," Yixing bersungut-sungut, tapi anehnya tetap kelihatan imut. "Dasar nakal. Mesum."

"Mana kutahu kalau iseng membelai saja bakal membuatmu mendesah, Mirena," balas Joonmyeon tangkas. Mengikuti Yixing, Joonmyeon lagi-lagi otomatis menggunakan panggilan sayangnya yang lain lagi untuk Yixing.

"Jadi tidur siang atau tidak, nih, _Smurf_?" Sekarang Yixing mengangkat satu alisnya, memberikan semacam peringatan pada Joonmyeon.

"Kok panggilanku jadi tidak enak?" protes Joonmyeon. "Xing, calon suamimu ini baru pulang mencari nafkah. Capek. Kau jangan ngajak berantem, dong."

"Calon suami apanya? Kau ini baru pacar, Joon," koreksi Yixing lancar.

"Aku sudah melamarmu, Xing. Lengkap dengan cincin," Joonmyeon mulai gemas. "Jangan mendadak pikun, dong."

"Joonie Bunny Sweety, yang pikun itu kau. Soal lamaran, itu ada di _fanfiction_ lain karya Dyakonenko, bukan _fanfiction_ yang ini," Yixing kembali mengoreksi. "Barangkali kau lupa, di situ aku jadi cewek."

"Hee?" Joonmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Yang benar?"

"Sudah, sudah." Yixing mendadak memasang tampang lelah. "Kalau diteruskan, lama-lama kita bisa ribut. Cepat sini, Bugs Bunny. Berbaring di sebelahku. Katanya mau kupeluk? Ayo, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Tangan lentiknya beralih menepuk-nepuk ranjang.

"Nah, begitu dong, Lola." Raut wajah Joonmyeon berubah lega. "Bugs Bunny kelewat kangen pada pelukanmu, tahu?"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Joonmyeon bergegas membaringkan diri di sebelah Yixing. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya begitu Yixing meraihnya ke dalam pelukan. Merasakan hangat tubuh kekasihnya, juga menghirup aroma manis _buttercake_ dari tubuh Sang Kekasih, Joonmyeon merasa tubuhnya jadi ringan, rileks luar biasa.

"Aku merindukanmu, Cinta," Joonmyeon menggumam, agak tak jelas lantaran wajahnya menempel di dada empuk Yixing. "Sangat merindukanmu."

Mendengar ini, Yixing pun mengulas senyum yang tak kalah manis. Lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan segera muncul di permukaan. Kentara benar dia bahagia bukan main atas pengakuan Joonmyeon yang tulus meski kurang jelas.

"Aku juga, Jantung Hati," balas Yixing lembut sembari menggerakkan jari-jemari lentiknya untuk membelai-belai rambut Joonmyeon yang terasa halus seperti beledu.

"Sangat merindukanmu," tambahnya tak kalah tulus.

 _"Tidurlah, Vlad Dracul. Tidur, agar nanti malam kau merasa segar dan bisa menggigit, mengisapku sampai puas_. _Tebus rasa rindumu dengan tubuhku."_

Suaranya yang empuk berubah menjadi bisikan penuh arti, memandu Joonmyeon untuk kembali mengulas senyum.

"Kau semakin nakal, Mirena. Baiklah. Bersiaplah untuk nanti malam. Kutebus rinduku dengan cara yang barbar di tubuhmu."

Joonmyeon mendongak, mempertemukan tatapannya yang mesum dengan tatapan lembut milik kekasihnya.

"Kutandai kau habis-habisan malam nanti. Gigit, hisap, bahkan yang lebih dari itu."

Seringai mesum mengakhiri kalimat Joonmyeon. Sebagai bonus, sepasang alis tebal Joonmyeon bergerak naik-turun. Nakal, seduktif.

Yixing terkekeh. "Kim 'Mesum' Joonmyeon," dia menyebutkan nama lengkap kekasihnya dengan embel-embel 'mesum'. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku jadi korban kemesumanmu, Mr Grey."

Nada suaranya kedengaran manja, mengiringi gerakan jemari lentiknya yang kini mengelusi pipi mulus lagi montok milik Joonmyeon.

"Jangan khawatir, Ms Steele."

Tak mau kalah, Joonmyeon balas menyentuhkan jemarinya di wajah Yixing. Alih-alih pipi, Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk mengusap-usap bibir bawah Yixing yang tebal dan ranum dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku pasti bertanggung jawab. Bagaimanapun aku atasanmu, semacam _supervisor_. Sudah pasti aku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap karyawanku ini," kata Joonmyeon.

"Atasan? Karyawan?" Yixing mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Maksudmu apa, Joon? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi atasan dan karyawan?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Kelak aku ini jadi atasanmu, Sugarpie. Saat kau resmi mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap," jelasnya penuh arti.

"Pekerjaan tetap? Maksudmu? Kau mau bikin perusahaan, Joon?" Yixing masih tak paham.

"Bukan, bukan." Joonmyeon lagi-lagi terkekeh. Dicubitnya bibir bawah Yixing main-main.

"Pekerjaan tetap yang kumaksud itu," Joonmyeon mengecup bibir Yixing kilat, "mengurus segala jenis kebutuhanku. Mengasuh dan membesarkan anak-anakku. Menemaniku sampai akhir hayat."

Suara Joonmyeon berubah selembut kapas, begitu pun tatapan matanya. Jemarinya yang semula berada di bibir Yixing bergerak naik, bermain-main di pipi mulus milik Si Cantik.

"Menjadi istriku. Otomatis aku jadi suami. Kepala keluarga. Bagaimana, Sugarpie?"

Yixing _megap-megap._

"Joon, kau... Melamarku?" Suara Yixing nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"Kalau boleh disebut demikian. Aku belum menyiapkan cincin dan belum menemui orang tuamu, jadi masih belum resmi. Setidaknya, aku bertanya padamu dulu," Joonmyeon menjawab, tampak sedikit salah tingkah.

"Joon..." Sepasang mata indah Yixing mendadak berkaca-kaca.

"Belikan aku cincin berlian 24 karat dari Tiffany's dan lamar aku secara resmi, elegan, romantis, Shrek. Melamarku di tempat tidur seperti ini, bermodalkan istilah pekerjaan tetap, apa yang bisa diceritakan pada anak cucu kita nanti? Mereka pasti berpikir kalau kita ini pasangan mesum. Tapi memang benar, sih. Aissh, memalukan, tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana, dong?"

Air mata Yixing mulai menetes. Dia menangis, tetapi juga terkekeh. Sorot matanya kentara benar terharu sekaligus bahagia. Yixing yang seperti ini terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan!

Melihat kekasihnya menangis dan terkekeh sekaligus saking terharu lagi gembira, Joonmyeon pun tak kuasa menahan senyum. Parasnya yang tampan terlihat bukan main cerah karena Yixing secara tidak langsung mengatakan 'ya', memberikan jawaban yang paling diinginkan Joonmyeon saat ini.

"Untuk _Princess_ Fiona, jangankan cincin berlian 24 karat dari Tiffany's. Kau minta permata Firaun sekalipun, niscaya akan kudapatkan untukmu langsung dari dalam perut piramida," canda Joonmyeon.

"Aku tahu itu gombal, tapi kenapa aku bahagia? Kim Joonmyeon, kau ini benar-benar..."

Yixing tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda berparas 'paket komplet' itu memilih untuk gantian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Joonmyeon, kemudian terisak-isak haru sekaligus bahagia di sana.

"Cincin berlian 24 karat, _hiks_ , Tiffany's, dan... Lamaran resmi, _hiks_... Cupcake..."

Joonmyeon masih setia mempertahankan senyumnya yang paten, memikat.

"Apapun, Sugarpie," balas Joonmyeon, riang namun sungguh-sungguh. "Apapun itu. _Sa_ _ranghae,_ Yixing- _ah_."

Diiringi perasaan bahagia yang tak sanggup ditutup-tutupi, Joonmyeon mendaratkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Yixing. Menghadiahinya dengan kecupan lembut, tulus, sarat kasih sayang. Mengekspresikan perasaan cintanya lewat bahasa nonverbal, hanya untuk Zhang Yixing seorang.

 **FIN**


	3. Baby Boy

**Baby Boy**

 **SuLay**

 **BxB**

 **-000-**

Joonmyeon harus menggendongnya lantaran Yixing benar-benar kepayahan. Jangankan untuk berjalan, untuk membuka mata saja sulit saking beratnya kantuk yang dirasakan kekasih manisnya itu. Kalau sudah begini, keputusan Joonmyeon menjemput Yixing di studio tengah malam begini benar-benar layak diacungi jempol!

Asisten Yixing sama sekali tak protes ketika Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk membawa Yixing ke _dorm_ alih-alih hotel. Jadilah Yixing ada di sini sekarang, di dalam kamar Joonmyeon yang layak mendapatkan gelar kamar terjorok se- _dorm_ EXO. Beruntung Joonmyeon cukup waras untuk tidak meninggalkan bokser, kaus kaki atau bahkan bungkus penganan di atas tempat tidurnya pagi tadi. Setidaknya Yixing bisa berbaring dengan nyaman di sana.

"Cinta," Joonmyeon yang duduk di tepi ranjang sedikit membungkuk, berbisik menyebutkan panggilan sayang Yixing di kuping sang empunya.

"Ganti baju dulu, ya?"

" _Ngghh..._ " Alih-alih jawaban, Yixing hanya mengerang lirih tanpa membuka mata. Maklum, ngantuk berat. Kesadarannya hanya tinggal sisa-sisa.

"Iya atau tidak?" Joonmyeon bertanya, memastikan.

" _Ngghh..._ Ngantuk, Joon..." Yixing mengerang lagi, tetapi kali ini memberikan jawaban. Manja, juga menggemaskan, pasalnya bibir ranum miliknya mencebik dan Joonmyeon jadi repot menahan diri untuk tak melumat bibir ranum itu sekarang.

"Lepas saja kausnya, ya?" Joonmyeon menawari. "Tidak usah pakai atasan."

Yixing agaknya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menjawab. Bahkan mengerang pun tidak. Walhasil Joonmyeon jadi bingung, kiranya Yixing setuju atau tidak jika dia melepaskan kausnya.

"Kuanggap saja iya."

Nekat, demikian yang dilakoni Joonmyeon. Tanpa repot-repot bertanya lagi, Joonmyeon melucuti kaus Yixing dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Beruntung Yixing tak berontak, hanya mengerang sesaat. Segera saja pemandangan tubuh bagian atas Yixing yang mulus dan segar menyapa netra Joonmyeon begitu kaus putihnya terlepas, menarik atensi Joonmyeon hingga dia meneguk ludah tanpa sadar. Demi apa, Yixing benar-benar menggoda dengan tubuh _topless_!

"Kendalikan dirimu, Kim Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon menggumam, mencoba menyugesti diri agar tak kelepasan. Yixing yang kelelahan tentu tak boleh diganggu. Kekasihnya itu ringkih. Terlalu keji rasanya jika Joonmyeon memaksa untuk bercinta sekarang!

"Selimut, ya. Ya." Joonmyeon seolah mendapat ide brilian. Cepat-cepat dicarinya selimut, lalu diselimutinya tubuh bagian atas Yixing yang telanjang.

"Lupakan celananya," Joonmyeon menggumam lagi tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari Yixing yang kini meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Aku tak bakal kuat kalau melihatnya hanya dengan bokser."

Berusaha menepis bayangan tubuh seksi Yixing, Joonmyeon buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang. Lemari pakaian menjadi tujuannya. Cepat-cepat Joonmyeon mengganti kausnya dan mencopot _jeans_ , menyisakan bokser bermotif Marsupilami. Beres dengan urusan ganti baju, Joonmyeon segera kembali ke ranjang. Tanpa permisi dia menyelinap ke balik selimut Yixing, lantas meraih tubuh _topless_ kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukan.

Aroma lembut _buttercake_ yang menguar dari tubuh Yixing ibarat alkohol, memabukkan. Joonmyeon mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak melahap bibir Yixing sekarang, juga tidak meraba apalagi meremas tubuh mulus Si Manis. Dia berusaha keras memusatkan atensinya pada ekspresi Yixing yang terlihat begitu damai dengan gurat-gurat lelah yang masih tertinggal.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Xingie," Joonmyeon berbisik seraya mengecup lembut kening Si Manis. " _Baby boy."_

" _Daddy."_

Tak diduga-duga, Yixing menggumam, menyebutkan salah satu panggilan sayang yang masuk _list_ keramat bagi Joonmyeon. Tentu saja Joonmyeon kaget, tetapi tak lama. Yixing yang tiba-tiba balas memeluknya, juga gumaman berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibirnya sukses menggusur keterkejutan Joonmyeon

" _Daddy_ , Joon... Kangen..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Rupa-rupanya Yixing masih mendengar suaranya dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang sudah kelewat tipis. Senyum Joonmyeon pun semakin lebar saat merasakan Yixing membenamkan wajah di dadanya yang bidang.

" _Daddy_ juga kangen padamu, _Baby Boy_ ," bisik Joonmyeon.

"Dan kangen permainan kita. Sayang malam ini belum bisa. Kau harus tidur, aku juga. Besok baru kita bermain."

Tak ada jawaban. Rupanya Yixing sudah lelap, tak lagi sempat mendengarkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, lagi. Sambil mengecup.puncak kepala Yixing, dalam hatinya Joonmyeon memanjatkan doa. Doa agar dia bisa melewati malam ini tanpa kekhilafan. Itu saja.

 _'Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Cinta,'_ Joonmyeon membatin.

 _'Kumpulkan tenaga, agar Daddy bisa bermain-main denganmu besok, Baby Boy._

 **FIN**


End file.
